1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frame structure for a work vehicle in which a vehicle body frame is provided with suspension for suspending a pair of left and right vehicle wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one example of a vehicle body structure for a work vehicle such as is described above, the engine is mounted via a plurality of anti-vibration rubber pads to an engine mounting frame connected to a main frame, a transmission case and a hydraulic continuously variable transmission are installed in a transmission support frame connected to the main frame, and a pair of left and right rear wheels driven by power from the engine is suspended on the main frame via a leaf spring type of rigid axle suspension (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-50954).
In the configuration described above, since the left and right rear wheels driven by power from the engine are suspended via the suspension on the vehicle body frame containing the engine and the transmission apparatus, the left and right rear wheels become displaced in relation to the engine and the transmission apparatus when the suspension reduces vibrations or shocks from the road. Therefore, the system for transmitting power to the left and right tear wheels must be provided with universal couplings or the like that allow displacement in the left and right rear wheels in relation to the engine and the transmission apparatus.
Since the engine is mounted in the vehicle body frame via a plurality of anti-vibration rubber pads, the power transmission system running from the engine to the transmission apparatus must be provided with universal couplings or the like that allow relative displacement between the engine and the transmission apparatus.
In other words, attempting to create a smoother ride by reducing vibrations or shocks from the road with a suspension and by absorbing engine vibrations with anti-vibration rubber pads has led to more complex configurations and higher costs due to installing a plurality of universal couplings or the like.